


Get On Me

by LovetheOmni



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Masturbation, bascially Mickey being lonely and having Ian fantasies, then Ian comes home and they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's not what I meant when I said get on me..." Mickey grumbled. Ian just kept smiling. Ian/Mickey gay slash; fluffy future!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm addicted to the idea of these two cuddling. I completely admit that I read fluffy cuddle fics of them to lull me to sleep at night. haha
> 
> I like how this originally was supposed to be a cuddle fic, and but it also turned out to be a Mickey masturbating fic. oops
> 
> Let me know what you think~ I'm always worried about keeping them in character. xD Tell me how I did~

Mickey lay on the couch in only his boxers, absently switching through the TV channels, bored with every single thing that was on. It was almost 3 o'clock in the morning, and he really _should_ be in bed, but he couldn't go to sleep.

Ian wasn't in bed either. He had been coming home real late recently (someone at his work had gotten real sick, and he had agreed to pick up the extra shifts until they got better) and that night he still hadn't gotten home yet.

Mickey refused to admit that he couldn't go to sleep because he couldn't feel Ian's heat in bed next to him. He hadn't gotten _that_ attached to the Gallagher yet... had he?

Ian and Mickey had only been living together in that shitty little apartment for a couple months, and honestly, Mickey was still adjusting to it.

Nothing had ever been so scary to him than finally admitting that he loved Ian and letting the other boy completely into his life. Sometimes it was so overwhelming that he felt like running. Some nights he had nightmares of his family finding out and coming to kill both him and Ian once and for all.

But his dad was dead now, and his brothers and cousins were all either in jail or married with lives of their own. Mandy was the only Milkovich that even seemed interested in staying in contact with him, and she'd been nothing but supportive of her brother and her best friend's relationship.

Some part of him knew that he could never escape his relationship with Ian even if he actually wanted to. This scary, fucked up little home made up of just the two of them was more of a home to him than he'd ever had in his entire life. Ian _was_ his family now.

The brunette grumbled, tired of thinking about this shit. He threw the remote control over to the other side of the couch, giving up on his search for something to occupy his mind. What he _really_ wanted right then was to mess around with Ian.

He turned over and looked at the clock. It was half past 4.

Fuck.

Mickey rolled over again, frustrated. Maybe all he really needed to fall asleep was a quick jerk off.

He pulled his boxers down slightly, reaching inside and wrapping his hand around his own dick. He sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing as he lazily touched himself.

Mickey imagined that it was Ian touching him. In his mind he saw the redhead pulling at his dick and playing with his balls, grinning all the while. Ian leaned over, that sexy little grin rubbing against his cock and down to the base, sucking hard. Then he licked a wet trail back up to suck at the tip. His tongue lapped at Mickey's precum leaking from the slit.

Mickey bit his lip and grunted at the thought of the redhead's wet, warm little mouth.

Mickey couldn't stand it anymore. He brought his left hand up to his mouth and started sucking on his own fingers, getting them nice and wet with spit. Once they were slick with saliva, he moved his hand back down and pushed a finger inside of his own hole. His body was a little resistant at first, but it quickly recognized the feeling of being stretched. He slid in another finger, using scissoring motions to stretch himself further.

It still wasn't enough. He needed more. He quickly pulled his fingers out and stuffed his hand back in his mouth to get his fingers wet again. He slid his legs farther apart, before shoving three wet fingers inside of himself. He groaned.

 _Fuck_ , he wished Ian was there.

He fucked himself onto his own fingers with a content little moan, using his other hand to jerk his penis up and down, up and down. His head swam with dirty thoughts, all starring Ian Gallagher.

He imagined Ian fucking him from behind and pulling his head back by his hair roughly, his hips slapping against his ass loudly with every thrust.

He imagined pinning Ian down and riding his fat cock, enjoying the look of pure _lust_ and admiration on the other boy's face that he always had whenever Mickey takes control.

He imagined the first time that they fucked after Mickey said the words "I love you." They clung to each other needily, lips pressed together in a sloppy kiss. They were both so happy and scared and _desperate_ to _have_ each other that night. Mickey had never cum so hard.

He was so close. Oh godddd. _Fuck yes_!

"Nghhh..." Mickey grunted loudly as his white sperm shot all over his own stomach. Once his hand slowed, and he gradually came down from his high, he slumped down into the couch, breathing heavily.

He felt relieved and exhausted.

"I see you started without me," a voice said from behind the couch.

Mickey's eyes flew open in mild surprise when he heard Ian's voice chuckling at him. He hadn't even heard the sound of the front door opening. Ian just yawned and stretched, smiling at him in amusement.

"Cause you were so goddamn late coming home," Mickey grumbled, stuffing his dick back in his boxers. He reached over to the coffee table to grab a tissue to clean the cum off of his chest.

"Does that mean you missed me?" Ian asked teasingly. Mickey just scoffed and rolled his eyes, which only made Ian smile wider. "I missed you too, Mick."

"All I missed is your dick," Mickey said, not willing to admit the fact that Ian was right.

"Uh-huh," Ian replied sarcastically as he hung up his coat and kicked off his shoes. He knew Mickey well enough to know when he was lying.

"Hurry up, already," Mickey ordered. "I'm up for a round two. Come over here and get on me." He grinned seductively.

Ian smiled at him, blinking his eyes sleepily. He pulled off his shirt and his pants, discarding them on the floor. He walked over to the couch and climbed on top of Mickey.

To Mickey's surprise, Ian lay fully on top of the him, nuzzling his head into the crook of the smaller boy's neck. Mickey frowned, his hands awkwardly hovering in the air.

"That's not what I meant when I said get on me..." he grumbled. Ian just kept smiling.

"I know," he said, snuggling closer and shutting his eyes. "I'm just real tired. It was a rough day."

Mickey sighed and tried not to think of how sappy and romantic this was. He hesitatingly brought his hands down, one settling on Ian's back and the other wrapping around the back of Ian's freckled neck.

The Milkovich still wasn't really sure how to handle situations like this. He had never really had this kind of intimacy with anyone before.

It was weird... and yet somehow... nice.

Mickey would never admit it, but he loved the feeling of being pressed down and kept in place by Ian's weight on top of him. He felt _trapped_ , like he didn't have to worry about running away and hurting Ian anymore, because the option to run and push Ian away had been taken from him. In Ian's arms he felt like he _couldn't_ escape. He felt warm and safe.

Ian's eyes flickered open half-way and he moved his head over to kiss the corner of Mickey's mouth. "Love you," the sleepy boy said softly.

Mickey didn't need to say the words back to him. Ian already knew that Mickey loved him back.

Mickey moved his head closer to Ian's reach so that their lips pressed fully against each other. They kissed lazily, sweetly even.

And if he really was stroking Ian's neck with his thumb, well that was nobody's business but theirs.

Ian leaned into Mickey's touch, his limbs draped all around the smaller boy. He laid his head back down on Mickey's chest, sighing in satisfaction as eyes fluttered closed once again.

Mickey didn't even think to suggest that they get up and take this to their bedroom so that they could actually sleep in a bed. They were way too comfortable where they were to move. Mickey closed his eyes too, willing himself to finally go to sleep.

It didn't take very long now that Ian was in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com


End file.
